


Interruptions

by inkyjoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Family, M/M, Volleyball, children amirite, just a cute family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyjoon/pseuds/inkyjoon
Summary: Ushijima was in the zone. And then he wasn't.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> unedited

Ushijima closed his eyes, the familiar weight of the volleyball resting in his hand. The arena was silent, everyone waiting in anticipation for the ace to serve the ball. The final set was almost over and Ushijima's team was a point in the lead. His eyes reopened and he looked at the ref, who blew the whistle and gestured for him to serve.

Ushijima gave the ball a few experimental tosses before throwing the ball into the air, hitting it with a careful amount of strength. He felt his lips twitch when the other team couldn't touch it, pushing his own team further into the lead and the stands to roar. The ball was rolled back over to his side and he picked it up, his face blank as the audience went silent. 

The ace quickly got himself back into the zone, ignoring the sudden noise coming from his left. He furrowed his brows and took a deep breath, feeling sweat trickle down the back of his neck. He got ready to toss the ball when two small bodies barreled into his legs, causing him to stumble back.

He looked down and sighed, a full blown smile erupting when he saw the faces of his two children beaming up at him. "Where's Mom?" He murmured, tossing the ref an apologetic look. The other team stared in confusion, not knowing who the kids were.

"Mommy said we couldn't come down but I wanted to say hi!" The girl, Keiko, said determinedly, stomping her foot. Her red hair was pulled back into a tight bun, revealing the eyes she shared with Ushijima. Her brother, Nagisa, nodded eagerly, though he was much more timid than his twin.

Ushijima sighed. "You know you're not supposed to run from Mom," he scolded gently, ignoring the eyes on them. "Especially when Daddy is playing a game. You interrupted a very important moment," He told the children, a gentle frown on his face.

The twins' eyes widened and they looked around, suddenly aware of their surroundings. "Sorry, Daddy!" Nagisa said softly as Tendou ran up to them, looking frazzled.

"I'm so sorry," Tendou panted, bowing to the ref and the players frantically. "They just split and I lost them," He scowled at the toddlers, who shrank away from their mother's gaze. Tendou grabbed their hands and smiled at Ushijima. "I'm sorry, good luck, babe," He said softly, his cheeks red from all of the attention.

Ushijima chuckled and pressed a kiss to his husband's lips, smirking as everyone around them awed at the scene. "It's okay," He murmured. "Go take a seat, okay?" He smiled at him. 

Tendou nodded and bowed to the ref again, apologizing for the second time and dragged his children off of the court, disappearing from sight.

Ushijima smiled fondly and shook his head, spinning the volleyball in his hand. He quickly regained his intense concentration and by the time the ref blew the whistle, he was ready to play. With a deep breath, the man tossed the ball into the air and ran towards it, jumping into the air while swinging his arm.

Ushijima's team won that day.


End file.
